


Riding in the Backseat

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [29]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Comfort, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sex in a Car, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex is picked up by a cop while dressed in a slutty costume, on his way to a Halloween partyPROMPT - CAR SEX
Relationships: Max Evans/Alex Manes
Series: Fictober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Riding in the Backseat

Alex checked his watch before looking at the clock upon the wall. The time on both read the same, so where was the taxi he’d called nearly an hour ago? He could phone them up again but time was wasting, he was all dressed up with _somewhere_ to be.

He hadn’t been in Roswell for Halloween since his final year of high school but that was five years ago and he was ready to have some _fun_. There was a costume theme night at the Wild Pony and he’d promised Maria he’d be there.

He checked his reflection in the mirror; the boots, the shorts, the hat. It would be a shame to waste a costume like _this_. Alex considered calling a friend to give him a lift since the taxi was clearly a no-show but he didn’t want to bother him while he was working.

Alex grabbed his phone and his wallet, which he couldn’t quite squeeze into the small pockets of his short shorts. He tossed the wallet aside, hoping his outfit alone might earn him a free drink or two then he headed out.

It was Halloween so the streets wouldn’t be deserted until he got closer to the Pony. He anticipated the walk would take about half an hour but the weather wasn’t _too_ bad. It was chilly, especially since he wasn’t exactly dressed for the cooler weather.

He set out at a decent pace but his cowboy boots weren’t quite as durable as his combat work boots. Still, he persevered, determined to make it to Maria’s party on his own. He was doing fine until he made it to the main road leading to the Wild Pony. The street wasn’t well-lit and his feet were really beginning to protest.

There wasn’t a single person around, the street was empty too which wasn’t unusual but Halloween was normally when people like Wyatt Long acted like hooligans. 

A car horn sounded behind him and Alex turned to see a cop car pulling up on the side of the road. He slowly made his way along to the driver’s side, dreading explaining to the Sheriff why he was dressed like this, but when the window was lowered, it was Max Evans who was grinning back at him. He was alone in the police car.

“Is there a problem, officer?” Alex asked him.

“We got a call of unusual activity along this road, potential solicitation…” Max replied, his eyes scanning Alex’s outfit.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, dressed like _that_ I can understand the concern.”

“Then I’ll have you know business has been _very_ slow tonight, _officer_ ,”

“What are you doing out here? Dressed like that?”

“I, uh, was heading to the Wild Pony for a costume party.”

“Was gonna say, you’re a little too old to be trick or treating.”

“I could do a trick for you, maybe give you a little treat?” Alex teased.

“Did you just proposition an Officer of the Law?” Max asked him.

Before Alex could answer, Max had killed the engine and was climbing out of the car, taking the handcuffs from his belt.

“No,” Alex insisted. “I was trying to come onto my boyfriend but he seems to have a major stick up his butt, that isn’t mine, and isn’t taking the bait.”

Now that they were standing face to face, Max’s eyes roamed Alex’s body again. Taking in his waxed legs, cowboy boots, short shorts, his flannel shirt that was tied above the waist and showing off his stomach. He took in the entire outfit, up to the black hat on his head that was decorated with silver accents that reflected the moonlight.

His lips curled into a smirk as he began to circle Alex like a shark, pausing behind him to appreciate the way his shorts accentuated his ass.

“Oh, really?” Max replied. “A stick up his butt you say?”

“Yeah, not the sharpest knife in the drawer when it comes to it but boy…” Alex paused for dramatic effect as Max reappeared in front of him, still brandishing the handcuffs. Their eyes locked. “He sure knows how to fuck me.”

“Does he now?”

“Yeah, when his hands are touching my naked body… He makes me feel so… sexy and _desired…_ ”

Alex reached for his oversized belt buckle and slowly undid it, his eyes still locked with Max’s, he stepped towards him.

“He’s got these puppy dog eyes that look right into my soul and just make me _melt_ ,” Alex continued. “His long fingers that know how to handle a gun or anything loaded really… When he teases me with them, I just go weak at the knees.”

Alex moved right into Max’s personal space; gazes still fixed. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he noticed the way Max swallowed, his breaths becoming more rapid. He reached for Max.

“He even wears the sexiest uniform all year round,” Alex added. “Halloween isn’t the only night _we_ get to dress up and have some private tricks and treats.”

Max leaned forward, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. Alex moaned into the embrace and pressed his body against Max’s. He was so engrossed in their kiss, loving the taste of Max’s tongue in his mouth, that he didn’t notice until it was too late… heard the ‘click’ of the handcuff close over his wrists.

“Max?” Alex whispered. “What are you doing?”

“You’re under arrest,” Max replied. “The charge of being too sexy in that outfit.”

Alex began to blush but Max captured his lips in another kiss then started to back Alex towards his patrol car. He pressed Alex flush against the closed door and continued kissing him but Alex whimpered at being unable to touch Max.

He spun Alex around and pressed his body to his, rubbing his crotch against Alex’s restrained hands. He could feel the tenting in Max’s pants and groaned very loudly, attempting to brush his fingers against the bulge in the material.

“ _Max_ ,” Alex gasped.

“I told you, you’re _under arrest,_ step into the car please,” Max said.

He opened the car door and Alex heard himself whine as Max pushed him onto the backseat then immediately climbed in after him. He closed the door then turned to look at Alex, impressed the hat had managed to stay on his head.

“What now, _Officer_?” Alex teased. “Do I have to plead my case for you to let me go?”

“Oh, you’ll be pleading all right and begging and…”

But Max’s words were lost on Alex for his actions were more distracting as Max had slowly begun to stroke his fingers up and down Alex’s inner thighs. He could feel his cock stirring at the feel of Max’s familiar digits on his skin and he subconsciously parted his legs.

Max moved closer and kissed Alex’s lips as his hand continued to tease his skin, his thumb ghosting over the crotch of Alex’s shorts. Alex whimpered at the touch. His own hands were useless, cuffed behind his back, trapped between his body and the seat.

He tilted his head as Max kissed his neck and palmed his growing hardness. Max’s other hand began to unbutton Alex’s shirt, parting the material to reveal his chest before gently kissing his exposed skin. Max’s lips leaving a wet trail between his nipples and down to his navel.

“Max,” Alex gasped. “Oh, _Max_!”

Alex scraped his bottom lip with his teeth, bucking his hips, trying to press closer to the warmth of Max’s lips and fingers on his body. He closed his eyes, basking in the sensation of Max’s kisses upon his inner thigh… Glad he’d chosen to wear such short shorts despite the weather.

His entire body was trembling with need. He _needed_ to be touching Max, kissing Max, fucking Max… but his hands weren’t an option.

Max slowly and gently kissed Alex’s thighs, knees, legs, moving in no discernible pattern as he kissed his skin and made him whimper. He pressed kisses to the crotch of Alex’s pants as he moved back up his chest then crushed their lips together in a lingering kiss.

His fingers once again trailed over Alex’s skin before reaching for the zip of his shorts, lowering it to reveal a lack of underwear as he freed Alex’s growing hardness.

“Were you in a hurry to get dressed or something?” Max asked him.

“Did you not see how tight these things are?” Alex replied. “Where were they supposed to _fit_?”

Max chuckled very softly then grasped the waistband of the shorts. It wasn’t easy but he successfully lowered them, pulled them clean off Alex’s body and threw them onto the floor. He shifted their positions, lying Alex onto his back across the seat.

Alex hissed as he landed on his cuffed wrists. He wrestled with them but knew they weren’t going to budge; previous experience had taught him to be patient for the only way out was when Max unlocked them. He tried to sit up but Max parted his legs, holding his cowboy booted feet in each hand then he placed them upon his shoulders as he dived between Alex’s spread legs.

He was expecting Max to take him into his mouth but was shocked when he felt Max’s tongue teasing his hole.

“Ahhhh, _fuck_!” Alex cried as Max’s hand closed over his cock, pumping him while his tongue drove Alex absolutely crazy with desire.

“Oh God!” Alex screamed, toes curling, fingers clenching. “Max! Oh, fuck, Max!”

“We _will_ , Alex,” he said with a smirk. “Just gotta get you all warmed up first…”

But Alex couldn’t contain himself, hips moving to urge Max’s tongue in deeper, his body almost convulsing with pleasure. The light above them had gone out, only shadows visible from the streetlights in the far distance.

An unease began to pool in Alex’s stomach as he fought with the handcuffs. Max lifted his hips, his boot caught something on the back of the seat and it fell upon them. A sudden darkness enveloped him and Alex couldn’t see a thing, couldn’t move a muscle between his trapped hands and Max holding his legs spread.

Max’s tongue wasn’t enough to distract him and Alex began to panic. He could feel it, feel the World closing in on him as he started to hyperventilate. Alex was struggling to draw breath, to pull away, to free his hands and remove whatever was obscuring his face… But he couldn’t speak, couldn’t shout. His heart was racing, his vision spinning.

“Alex?” Max’s voice was laced with worry as he separated himself from Alex.

He knew something was wrong and hastened to free them from each other as he reached for the jacket that had fallen off the seat and onto Alex’s head. He could hear the way Alex’s breath had changed.

“Alex, it’s okay!” Max tried to assure him. “I’ve got you, it’s alright.”

“The cuffs… The cuffs!” Alex cried; panic still evident in his voice.

Max struggled to find the key, feeling in the dark for the handcuffs but Alex was still battling with the cuffs, making it difficult for Max to get the key into the lock. Frustration won out, Max focused his energy and sent a heated blast into the lock, melting the lock and ripping them free of Alex’s wrists. He threw them and the jacket onto the floor and immediately pulled Alex into his arms.

Alex was struggling to breathe but he felt Max’s hand on his wrist, kissing his palm and assuring him that he was free. It took a moment before the words seeped in and Alex realized he _could_ move. He flexed both arms but used them to reach for Max and buried himself in his embrace.

“Shhhh,” Max whispered, holding Alex close and kissing the crown of his head.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Alex sobbed. “I’m sorry,”

“Alex, it’s alright… You’re safe, I’ve got you.”

Alex slowly nodded his head as he nuzzled into Max, feeling his arms around him. The panic was slowly ebbing away and he began to feel safe again.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry,”

“Don’t be sorry,”

“I… Don’t know what happened…” Alex frowned. 

“You were… having a panic attack,” Max said. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it wasn’t you… I, uh, something covered my face and I couldn’t see and… It, uh, I think it triggered something… a memory…”

“Alex, I’m sorry… I had no idea.”

“I, uh, don’t think I did either… You’ve cuffed me before and it’s been fine…”

“Do you want me to take you home?” Max asked him. “Forget the party and just take it easy?”

“No, I… Uh… Want to stay with you a bit longer.”

“Alex-”

“I ruined the mood… I didn’t mean to.”

“Alex-”

Alex pulled away just far enough to look into Max’s eyes. The car was dark, they could barely see each other but it was all they needed. He took hold of Max’s hand and slowly guided it down between his legs, to his exposed cock.

“We weren’t finished,” Alex whispered.

“Are you kidding?” Max asked him.

“Max, please? Don’t let me ruin this.”

“You haven’t ruined _anything_ , Alex!”

“I want you to fuck me, Max, make me forget how fucked up I am.”

“Alex-”

Alex shoved Max back in the seat and straddled him. He reached out and found the discarded cowboy hat that had fallen from his head and he put it back on. Alex could feel Max’s hardness through his pants and he rubbed his own against Max’s crotch.

“Please, Max? Fuck me, please?” Alex begged in a whisper. “I can feel how much you want it too…”

“Are you _sure_ it’s what you want?” Max asked.

“Yes, please?”

Max reached up, slipped his hand behind Alex’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. They held it for a long time, exchanging slow, deep kisses while Alex tried to unbutton Max’s pants. He reached under the seat and located his emergency lube which he then held up for Alex to see. A wicked smile and quick nod of the head was all they needed. 

Alex crawled back, leaning against the door with his legs parted while Max opened the lube and poured some onto his fingers. He crawled between Alex’s legs and kissed him deeply as he slid his fingers inside him, making them both groan into the kiss. Alex wrapped his arms around Max and held him, kissing him as he moved his hips, fucking himself on Max’s lubed fingers.

If they kept it up much longer, Alex was going to come just from Max’s fingers alone and he couldn’t have that. He needed to feel Max’s cock deep within him. Lips still crushed together, Alex bucked his hips, urging his fingers in deeper, stretching him further.

“ _Max_ ,” Alex gasped. “Maaaaax…”

“Fuck, I love it when you moan my name,” Max whispered.

When he pulled his fingers free, Alex sobbed with disappointment. Max shifted and lowered his pants, his underwear then Alex was crawling into his lap, straddling him. In one swift movement, Alex had lowered himself onto Max’s hard, weeping cock. They both cried out as Max’s cock slid further and further into Alex’s ready passage.

“Fuck!” Alex hissed. “Oh, fuck! Max!”

The car was dark, Max was flush on his back across the seat and Alex was straddling him cowboy style. It was the best Halloween night that Max had ever had. He reached out and grasped Alex’s thigh with one hand, wrapped his fingers around Alex’s cock with his other hand… Then his lover began to gyrate his hips, fucking himself on Max’s hardness and it took everything in him to juts hold back and not come the second Alex cried his name. He needed this to last. 

Max bucked his hips as Alex leaned down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around Alex and held him close as they continued to rock against each other, Max’s cock sliding in and out of Alex, making him moan and cry and beg while placing kisses all over Max’s face and neck. Alex’s cock was trapped between their bodies, the stimulation bringing him closer and closer to his own orgasm.

“Max?” Alex gasped. “Harder, harder!”

He was more than happy to oblige and did exactly as asked, pounding into Alex over and over until a loud cry escaped Alex’s lips, his orgasm ripping through him as he came all over Max’s uniform… But Max didn’t care, continuing to buck into Alex as his own release built closer and closer. He pulled Alex into another kiss, buried himself balls deep inside his lover and surrendered.

Alex cried out as Max’s seed spilled into him, filling him, coating him, making him feel debauched _and_ loved. They were both panting for breath as they continued moving together, coming down from their orgasmic bliss while exchanging slow kisses. Alex continued rocking his hips, milking every last drop from Max before he collapsed on top of him, his hat falling off and joining other discarded items on the floor.

Max reached up and gently touched Alex’s face, urging him to meet his gaze in the barely lit car. They leaned towards each other and shared a gentle kiss while they each felt the other’s heart racing. Alex closed his eyes as Max wrapped his arms around him and held him close in a protective embrace.

“Sometimes I can forget the things my dad did to me,” Alex whispered, softly. “Pretend they’re just a dream, or something that I _saw_ and didn’t feel… didn’t experience… Other times, I have dreams and can’t tell if they’re memories or just nightmares,”

Max kissed his forehead.

“And the Air Force isn’t exactly any better… Between the hazing and the training…” Alex paused. “For some, being away from home and their family is the hardest part... For me, most times, the idea of coming home to my family is terrifying in itself.” he took a deep breath but didn’t continue.

“I’m sorry,” Max whispered. “Sorry you have to go through that, sorry you had to go away… but if you hadn’t come back.” he sighed. “I couldn’t bear the thought of not having you in my arms… Our time together is so intermittent and unpredictable but you know I’ll always be here for you to come home to…” 

“Why else do you think I even come home?” Alex asked. “Some days, you’re the only good thing in my life.”

Max tried not to react… If _he_ was the only good part of Alex’s life, that really wasn’t saying much at all.

“I love you, Alex,” Max whispered. “No matter what happens, how far apart we are.... I love you.”

“I’ll always come home to you, Max,” Alex replied.

“Speaking of home, can I finally take you there now? I need a shower and… a change of clothes…”

“Screw the party, I’ll text Maria that I got a better offer from a hot guy and he’s gonna let me bob for his apples.”

Max laughed before placing a kiss to Alex’s lips. They slowly extracted themselves from each other but decided it was too difficult to redress. Max climbed half-naked into the front and started the car. Alex stayed in the backseat, struggling to pull his tight shorts back on.

When Max pulled up outside Alex’s house, they both climbed out and hurried up the front walk. Alex opened the door and they ran for the shower, stripping off their clothes as they went.

It took longer than usual for them to get clean as they both kept distracting the other. Alex was wrapped in a towel, watching as Max pulled on clean clothes to return to work wearing.

“I get off at 11,” Max said to him with a kiss.

“So… I’ll be getting off by 11.30?” Alex teased.

He walked Max to the front door and they exchanged a kiss.

“It seems a shame no one else got to see you in your sexy shorts,” Max said to Alex.

“Can always save them for next year?” Alex suggested.

“Or be wearing them again when I get back tonight…”

“How does that help other people see my costume?”

“It doesn’t… Just gets to be a special treat for me.”

Alex blushed as Max laughed to himself. It wasn’t a complete lie; Max knew just having Alex in his life was a special treat all in itself but he couldn’t tell him that because Alex wouldn’t believe him… Not yet anyway. One day he would though.  
  



End file.
